


Jaehyungparkian as a couple

by Moominjoong_huang



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moominjoong_huang/pseuds/Moominjoong_huang
Summary: So bascially this is a compilation of one-shots, imagines, insta au, twitter au, themed stories, and etc.I just really love Jaehyungparkian so I made a book. This has side ships, sometimes Dopil sometimes Sungpil.





	1. Cute barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which that one barista, Brian, catches Jae's eye and now he's soft for him. (I loved you and When you love someone + coffee shop au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start with the most classic and common fluffy stories which is the Coffee shop au. This is one of my favorite themed stories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___________________________________________

 

 

Jae tried to catch up with Wonpil and Sungjin to the unfamilliar cafe that just opened a few months ago.

 

"Please.....stop......running" Jae pleaded in between breaths. They haven't even stopped running ever since they went out of their houses. Even a person with long legs get tired with running okay.

 

"No can do hyung we have to be early." Wonpil said to Jae

 

"You mean before it becomes evening? Why though?" Jae asked Wonpil

 

"So that there won't be that many people." Sungjin said as Wonpil was about to open his mouth.

 

"How are you sure that this cafe serves great sweets and beverages?" Jae asked them

 

"Sungjin hyung here went there last last week, right hyung?" Wonpil said and turned to Sungjin

 

"Yeah I did." Sungjin replied

 

"Okay then I'm trusting you guys" Jae said and two boys both laughed

 

"Oh we're here!" Wonpil said and slowed down followed by Jae and then Sungjin.

 

 

The cafe had big windows and the walls outside is blue. They entered the cafe and was greeted by 3 employees.

 

One was behind the counter and is brewing coffee, one was serving someone's order and one was watering the hanging plants.

 

The inside of the cafe has a cozy atmosphere. On the counter was the menu. Many plants were hanging and some of it are just in the corners. The cafe is pretty cool, if Jae did say so himself. He love how it looked vintage and almost everything is made out of wood

 

Just then Wonpil went up to the person behind the counter. He has jet black hair. His short bangs were parted in the middle. He has such sharp facial features, he has high cheek bones, fox-like eyes and cute pink lips. He also has earrings, a ring on his left index finger and a bracelet on his right arm.

 

Then 'You were Beautiful' by Day6 started playing.

'

You were pretty

Your eyes that looked at me

Your voice that called out to me

Everything, everything

To me, everything about you

You were pretty'

 

 

"Brian hyung!!" Wonpil exclaimed.

 

Brian turned around and smiled at the sight of Wonpil and gave him a handshake.

 

"Wonpil for god's sake I told you not to call me that." Brian said in a joking manner

 

"Hello to you too Sungjin hyung" Brian said to Sungjin and also gave him a handshake

 

"Oh who's this?" Jae heard him ask and made eye contact with him. Jae then realized that he was staring at Brian too long.

 

"Oh- uh me?-" Jae asked and pointed at himself. Jae felt his face starting to heat up. Jae was embarrassed.

 

"Brian hyung I want you to meet my best friend since middle school. His name's -" Wonpil started to speak as Jae turned to him

 

"Uhh Wonpil I'll stop you right there. I can introduce myself y'know" Jae cut him off

 

"So anyway the name's Jae" Jae said and smiled

 

"Hello Jae, I'm Br- ahh Younghyun or Young k" Brian said and smiled back

 

"Just call him Brian" Jae heard Wonpil whisper to him as he tried to stop laughing

 

"Nah man I'll call you Brian" Jae said to Brian as he glared at Wonpil who covered his mouth.

 

"Sure then" Brian said with a cute smile.

 

Oh hell he's so cute Jae thought to himself

 

"I'll order while you two get a table- wait I forgot tell me your orders" Sungjin insisted

 

"I want uhh a cappuccino but replace the milk with almond milk" Jae said and made sure to emphasize the replace the milk with almond milk. Cause he's lactose intolerant.

 

Jae went to the closest table near the counter where he can clearly see Brian. As Jae walked he almost bumped into the employee, Dowoon, who was watering the plants.

 

"Sorry about that" Jae said with a apologetic smile

 

"It's fine" Dowoon smiled back

 

"I want a caramel mocha" Wonpil said to Sungjin.

 

"Okay then" Sungjin said as Wonpil was about to go to Jae.

 

Sungjin turned to Brian said told him their orders. After that he then went to Jae and Wonpil's table.

 

Sungjin sat beside Wonpil and whispered to him. "Brian said that Jae's was pretty cute."

 

Wonpil smiled and whispered back "Oh really?"

 

"What did he say to you?" Jae asked as he looked at Wonpil, who just shrugged at Jae's question.

 

"Here are your orders" the employee named Sammy said and laid the tray down on their table

 

"Thank you" Sungjin said with a smile, then suddenly someone walked straight up to Jae's table

 

"Hey can I join you guys it's already my break" Brian asked the three

 

"Sure, oh let's catch up with each other" Wonpil said and made a small clap as Brian sat on the only seat unoccupied which was beside Jae.

 

The three talked like there's no tomorrow leaving Jae feeling out of place. Sometimes they would take a bite of the desserts also taking a sip of their beverages. Then Wonpil and Sungjin started flirting with each other leaving Jae and Brian in silence. Until Brian started a conversation

 

"So tell me about yourself Jae" Brian said and turned to him

 

'Hi Hello' by Day6 started to play.

 

 

'You are you, I am me

We lived without knowing each other but

With a hello

You and I became a we

 

 

With a low voice

Slightly shaking with a fluttering heart

I went in front of you

And carefully said these words

 

Hi (hello)

Every time I say hi to you

It makes my heart flutter

Hi (hello)

As we exchange those words

We’re starting our own story

 

 

La lalalala

La lalalala

La lalalala'

 

 

"Uh okay then uh my full name is Park Jaehyung. I lived in Argentina so I can speak english. I am a 92 liner and yeah that's all." Jae said with flushed cheeks

 

"Wah~ so you're my hyung" Brian said with a bright smile

 

"Okay what about you?" Jae asked 

 

"Okay my full name is Kang Younghyun or Brian Kang. I lived in Toronto so I can also speak english. I am a 93 liner." Brian introduced himself

 

Then the two just paused, Jae took a sip of his cappuccino 

 

"..."

 

"You know you're pretty cute- uh I mean uhhhh- I'm sorry" Brian suddenly blurted out now feeling embarrassed, his ears became red and his cheek turned pink

 

"No you stupid you don't jhave to be sorry, you don't look bad yourself Brian Kang" Jae said who still has flushed cheeks

 

"Brian!!!" An employee shouted

 

"Oh sorry my break is over. Bye Jae" Brian said and stood up

 

"Bye Brian" Jae said and Brian went back behind the counter

 

"I can't believe it! Brian hyung didn't even say goodbye to us only to you" Wonpil joked with a hurt voice

 

"Well you two are to immersed in your conversation- I mean flirting with each other" Jae said to them

 

"Guys let's go it's already 6 pm" Sungjin said

 

"C'mon let's go then" Jae said and the three of them stood up

 

"Bye guys!" Brian said and waved at them

 

"Bye Brian!" The three shouted and waved back gettings stares from other customers.

 

They then started walking back to their homes

 

"So how was your talk with Brian" Wonpil said with a smirk

 

"Shut up I don't like him" Jae huffed

 

"Huh I didn't even say that you like him" Wonpil said ad Sungjin also smirked

 

"Y'know I can choke you two to death right now" Jae jokingly said

 

"Nah hyung you love us too much" Sungjin said

 

"Sure last time I checked you two are together" Jae spatted at them

 

Jae stopped in front of his house

 

"Night guys" Jae said and waved at them

 

"Goodnight chicken little" They both said and waved back and walked away

 

"Guys I'm not chicken little" Jae shouted at the pair and Jae swore that he heard them laugh

 

He entered his house and was greeted by his older sister, Jaehee who was sitting on the couch.

 

"Hey Jae could you get me a banana milk and honey butter chips. I'll pay you back tomorrow" Jaehee said as she turned to look at Jae

 

"Okay noona" Jae said and he went up stairs. He grabbed a cap and also his wallet. He went back down

 

"Thanks little bro!" Jaehee said

 

"Don't call me that" Jae said and went out to the nearest convenience store. 

 

When he got there he went straight to the beverage aisle and grabbed two banana milk cartons and then went to the chips aisle. He grabbed two bags of honey butter chips. As he was about to pay he saw a familiar face

 

"Brian?" Jae asked as the person turned to face him

 

"Oh Jae hyung!" Brian said and smiled

 

"What are you doing here?" He added

 

"Well I should be asking you that too. I'm just grabbing some stuff for my noona. What about you?" Jae said

 

"I'm just getting ingredients for the cafe. Wait up" Brian said and walked to the beverage aisle and grabbed a liter of almond milk

 

"Okay let's go pay" Brian said as he got back.

 

The two payed and walked out. They decided to stay and talk at the playground which was across the convenience store.

 

They sat on the swings, Jae was ranting about stuff and Brian just listened to the older with a smile that screams I like you.

 

Jae then checked his phone and immediately stood up, it was already 8 pm. Brian understood why he stood up and said

 

"I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe, yeah?" 

 

"Hmm okay Brian, bye Brian goodnight" Jae said  and grabbed his stuff as Brian also grabbed his

 

"Night Jae hyung, be safe going back" Brian said and waved at him

 

"Sure you too" Jae said 

 

The two went to their separate ways. Jae went inside the house and dropped the stuff in front of  Jaehee. He walked straight up to his room. Jae would be lying if he said that he wasn't thinking about Brian that night. Brian was thinking of Jae and how cute the older was.

 

___________________________________________

 

 

Morning came and Jae would be lying if he said that he isn't excited about meeting Brian in the cafe. He took a bath, brushed his teeth and blow-dried his hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a black jacket with a short sleeved coat on top. He wore a pair of black converse

 

He went out and walked to the cafe. He peeked at the window and saw Brian cleaning some cups and fixing the other stuff on the counter. He casually went inside and smiled. Brian heard the bell and looked at Jae and he smiled back. 

 

Jae walked up to Brian, he greeted him a goodmoring and Brian said it back.

 

"Eyy you're here, I was just about to make a batch of macarons wanna help me?" Brian said

 

"Okay" Jae agreed and followed Brian to the kitchen. 

 

In the corner of the kitchen was a phone. It was plugged into something. Probably for the speakers on the cafe.

 

Brian prepared the ingredients while Jae was watching him. Brian told Jae the exact measurements of the ingredients and Jae put it all in the bowl. Brian mixed the batter with a hand mixer until everything was uniform. 

 

Brian set is aside and started to do the filling. He told Jae to put the macarons in the oven to bake. 

 

After it was done baking, Brian pulled it out of the oven and taught Jae how to pipe the filling on the macarons. 

 

They were now done. They set is aside to cool and while it's cooling they both sat on the kitchen counter.

 

"Y'know Jae hyung, I wonder if you're so sweet like chocolate"

 

Suddenly 'Chocolate' by Day6 started playing in the background

 

 

'Sometimes, I imagine

What it would feel like if I kissed you

I know I shouldn’t

But because I shouldn’t, I’m thinking about it more

 

 

I’m afraid

You’ll notice my feelings

So I started going to you but then stepped back

But at this rate

I think I’ll go crazy

 

 

Chocolate

I should stop, I know this

But I can’t stop thinking

My heart keeps going and going

The more I think about you, the sweeter you get'

 

 

"Why the sudden question?" Jae asked him as he felt his cheeks burn

 

"Well I like you, you're an interesting person" Brian said sincerely and leaned closer to Jae

 

"You're joking right?" Jae asked backing up a bit

 

"Do I look like I'm joking hyung?" Brian said as he stood up and positioned himself between Jae's legs

 

"No-" Jae was cut off by Brian pulling his jacket and put his lips on Jae's.

 

Jae felt a spark and tangled his fingers with Brian's hair. Brian was hugging Jae's waist as he sucked on his bottom lip.

 

Jae was the first to separate and leaned his face on Brian's neck. He inhaled Brian's scent and he was still blushing while Brian was rubbing circles on Jae's waist. 

 

"I like you too" Jae managed to mumble on Brian's neck.

 

_Gosh how could he be more cuter._ Brian thought.

_I swear he has that effect on me, even a smile can make my heart flutter._ Jae thought.

 

Brian and Jae felt like their hearts were blooming because of the love they shared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as me enjoying writing this. *Send virtual hearts* Lmao this story is a I loved you and When you love someone au but the songs were You were beautiful and Hi Hello 😂. Please tell me in the comments if there are any typos.


	2. School of mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're in the same practice space and you are terrible at magic and you keep hurling stuff at my face, STOP IT"
> 
> In which Younghyun had enough of Jae accidentally hurling random things in the practice space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in L O V E with magic AUs these days so I thought huh why don't I make a Jaehyungparkian magic au. Somehow the magical herbs and plants are a mix of Folklore and Mythology. The potions are from Harry Potter and yeah that's all enjoy!

___________________________________________

 

Random things falling and being thrown around was heard in the practice space. Professor Kim entered the room and saw Jae trying to levitate a vase in the back. The whole class was too focused to balance the vase in the air, not noticing Jae's mess in the back. His vase was wobbly and was moving up, down, left to right unlike the others whose vases were perfectly balanced.

 

"Park Jaehyung! Please stay. The rest of you go have your lunch." Professor Kim announced to the whole class.

 

"I'm praying for your soul Jae hyung." Wonpil, Jae's best friend said to him and patted his shoulder

 

"Don't worry about me Wonpil I'll be fine." Jae said and Wonpil walked out of the room

 

The professor walked towards Jae with a frown

 

"Jae your magic is-" Professor Kim started

 

"Yes I know prof it's uncontrollable." Jae cut his professor off

 

"No Jae it's not you just need practice. Every mage here in this school who graduated here became a great mage. I'm going to find you a tutor and I'll set up a meeting for the two of you." Professor Kim said with a reassuring smile

 

"Sir you don't have to-" Jae said

 

"No Jae you need this." Professor Kim said with a serious face

 

"I could just get help from my best friend." Jae told his teacher

 

"I'm not trusting leaving you two here. You two might make a mess, although Wonpil is on the average level he can be goofy sometimes." Professor Kim said

 

"Fine prof" Jae gave up

 

"Good you may take your lunch." Professor Kim told Jae and gave him a pat on the back.

 

Jae walked out of the room and went to the cafeteria. He searched for Wonpil and sat beside him. Wonpil offered Jae a churro and he gladly accepted it.

 

"So how did it go?" Wonpil asked Jae as Jae was shoving the churro in his mouth. He chewed it quickly.

 

"Prof said that he's going to get me a tutor." Jae said sadly

 

"Ohhh I bet it's gonna be Younghyun hyung." Wonpil said and wiggled his eyebrows nudging Jae's shoulder.

 

"How could you say that? Did you bring a yarrow leaf today?" Jae asked Wonpil

 

"Maybe maybe not." Wonpil said and smirked.

 

He was about to eat the last churro but Jae was fast and stole it. Wonpil made a sad face at him.

 

"What's our last subject this day?" Wonpil asked Jae

 

"It's potion making class." Jae said

 

"Yes! Let's pair together." Wonpil said and hugged Jae and Jae tried to escape out of his grip.

 

"Sure" Jae said and then the crow cawed signaling that lunch break was over.

 

The two stood up and walked to their next class. The two sat beside each other and Professor Jang entered the potion room.

 

"Okay class today we will be making the Draught of Peace potion." Professor Jang said happily as all the students groaned. Even Jae, Wonpil, and Younghyun groaned, the three were the top students in potion class. They all started to prepare the ingredients needed.

 

After class the two went to their dorms. Jae greeted his roomate, Sungjin, and lied down on his separate bed. Jae was really nervous because tomorrow was the start of his tutoring session. If it so happens to be Younghyun, Jae would want to disappear. Who would want to embarrass their self in front of their crush? Jae tried to sleep even if his head kept thinking of what ifs he managed to sleep.

 

___________________________________________

 

"Today is the day" Jae said to himself. He then felt someone creeping up to him. Jae turned around and saw his best friend.

 

"Good morning hyung!" Wonpil greeted Jae

 

"You too Wonpil" Jae said

 

"Your meeting your tutor later right hyung?" Wonpil asked him

 

"Yes, yes I will Pilie"

 

"Well good luck hyung I'll go to my class now" Wonpil said and waved at Jae

 

"bye" Jae said and went to his first lesson which is History of Mages

 

Jae entered his room and avoided some of his classmates. He sat on his seat and all of them waited for their Professor.

 

After class the great mage announced on the speakers of the school

 

"Mr. Park Jaehyung please go to the practice room, your tutor and Professor Kim is waiting for you there"

 

"I guess it's time to meet them" Jae said to himself and shrugged.

 

He walked up the stairs and went in the practice space. He opened the doors and was met by Prof Kim with Kang Younghyun beside him. He immediately blushed, him seeing Younghyun in his great godly appearance could make his hear beat rapidly.

 

"Jae you're here, Younghyun here volunteered to tutor you for the next few months" Professor Kim said and gestured Younghyun who just waved at him.

 

"Nice to meet you Jae, I know that we're classmates in some lessons so I'm sorry for not talking to you" Younghyun said as he got closer to Jae

 

"No Younghyun it's o-okay, it's also n-nice to meet you" Jae tried to say calmly as Younghyun just laughed.

 

"You two may start now, the both of you can set up your meeting schedules but you can also use your practice space time for tutoring. You two are exempted from my class." Professor Kim said and left the two of them

 

"So Jae let's see what's the problem." Younghyun said and sat down in front of Jae

 

"U-uh o-okay." Jae said as he got ready, he placed a hat on the floor.

 

Jae tried (Keyword: tried) to make the hat levitate but it won't in the first few minutes, then suddenly the has went straight to hit Younhyun's face

 

"Younghyun I'm so sorry! Did it hurt?" Jae said and walked straight to Younghyun

 

"It's okay it's a hat." Younghyun said and laughed it off. Jae felt his face heat up

 

"Again I'm terribly sorry." Jae apologized again.

 

They met up almost everyday. They were now getting comfortable with each other. They had their own jokes, Wonpil, Sungjin, Dowoon, Jae, and Younghyun now hang out with each other. The five of them were happy.  
___________________________________________

 

It went like this for 2 months and Jae haven't made any progress.

 

This time Jae was trying to levitate a top hat with a stuffed bunny in it. He was able to balance it in 10 seconds but it went straight to Younghyun's face. Younghyun now had enough of this.

 

"We're in the same practice space and you are terrible at magic and you keep hurling stuff at my face, STOP IT" Younghyun told Jae with an angry face.

 

"I'm sorry okay, I tried I tried I just can't get it right." Jae apologized he didn't want their friendship to end like this.

 

"I'm done with this." Younghyun said and walked out of the practice space.

 

Jae cried, he felt his heart starting to ache. Someone then entered the room. Jae looked up to see Wonpil. Wonpil understood Jae's situation and took him back to the dorm.

 

___________________________________________

 

Weeks went by. Younghyun hadn't seen Jae in school ever since that incident. Then Wonpil walked straight up to Younghyun at lunch time.

 

"KANG YOUNGHYUN WHAT DID YOU DO TO JAE!?" Wonpil shouted at Younghyun as he grabbed his collar. He was creating a commotion in the cafeteria.

 

"Why don't you ask him?" Younghyun said with a deep voice

 

"You broke his heart Kang." Wonpil simply said as he let him go and Wonpil glared at him

 

"And what connection does magic have with his heart?" Younghyun asked Wonpil

 

"He like you Kang, he freaking likes you ever since you entered this school. You broke his heart." Wonpil said and left.

 

Younghyun went to the bathroom and washed his face, he felt tears welling up in his eyes

 

"God why? Ugh Kang Younghyun you know you're also hurting yourself." Younghyun said to himself. And that's how Younghyun realized that he also fell for Jae.

 

___________________________________________

 

The next day Jae soulessly went to his tutor class. He wasn't in the mood to meet Younghyun, yes but he had to. He entered the room and saw Younghyun.

 

"Look Jae I'm sorry for getting mad at you that day-" Younghyun started as he walked towards him

 

"Shut it let's just get this over with" Jae cut him off and pushed him away, Younghyun grabbed his wrist

 

"No listen to me first, I like you too okay. Now I've realized what I did wrong. Can we try again, please?" Younghyun said staring into Jae's dark brown orbs

 

"Fine but-" Jae was cut off by a soft pair of lips. Jae's eyes widened in surprise his face flushed red.

 

Younghyun brought his hands up to Jae's soft hair. He felt his heart beating out of his chest. Jae felt Younghyun separate and he looked at him lovingly.

 

"Okay so when you are trying to levitate a thing you must put your complete attention and focus on that object. Just like now we are focused in the kiss. Also your hands must not shake because the object will also shake. Go try it now." Younghyun explained

 

"OH MY GOD YOUNGHYUN I CAN DO IT NOW" Jae exclaimed as he successfully levitated the pot of cactus

 

"There you go babe." Younghyun said. Jae let the cactus down on the floor and hugged Younghyun

 

"T-thank you!" Jae thanked him

 

"You're welcome babe!" Younghyun said and hugged jae back

 

"You're so cute." Younghyun added and pecked Jae's cheek.

 

After 6 months the two announced to their friends that they are together.

 

"I knew it!" Sungjin said

 

"OMG CONGRATS." Dowoon shouted

 

"Jaehyungparkian for life!" Wonpil cheered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can. I don't know how many chapters am I gonna make but yeah I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please leave some kudos and comment if there are any typos.<3<3<3


	3. Teachers in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil was curious of his Professor's love life or more like his marriage life.
> 
> "I have been here for the past 2 years and holy moly I wasn't expecting that!" Wonpil's roomie said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Jaehyungparkian Teacher Au<3
> 
> I'm sorry if all of the chapters I'm going to do are mostly fluffy. Idk how to write a sexy time. BUT YoungK will sometimes be the seductive little shit he is.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Wonpil entered JYP University. He was honestly scared. He heard someone talking about how strict the teachers were. Wonpil doesn't even know why his mother enrolled him there. He walked along the hallways. There were many students hanging out in front of their lockers. He also saw two male teachers waking together to the faculty. 

 

Wonpil walked straight to the principal's office. He knocked on the door three times. When he read a 'come in' he opened the door and sat on the seat in front of the principal's desk.

 

"Good morning principal Park. I am Wonpil and I'm new here. I was told to go to this office to get my schedule." Wonpil said

 

"Kim Wonpil right?" the principal said while looking at his documents

 

"Yes sir" Wonpil answered

 

"Well here's your key for your dorm room. Your room is in the 3rd floor number 428 and your roommate's name is Yoon Dowoon. Here's your time table by the way." the principal told him and gave him the key

 

"Thank you sir." Wonpil took it

 

"Okay now go to your first class." the principal said and shooed him out of the office

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Okay what is up y'all my name is Kang Jaehyung but you can call me Professor Jae. I will be your homeroom teacher, my subject is History of music." Professor Jae said and smiled

 

"Now the principal divided you all by which specific subject is needed for whatever your dream is. In here all of you wants to be in a band or be musicians. There are clubs where you can join in. If you want to be my student in one of the clubs, I teach in the musical instruments category." Prof Jae started to discuss the basics of the school system

 

"Okay any questions?" Prof Jae asked them all as soon as he finished talking

 

"None? Okay let's start with our first lesson." Prof Jae said and started to write on the blackboard

 

"Hey Jimin, I heard he's 1 year older than me. Do you think I have a chance?" Wonpil heard his classmate behind him said

 

"Baek a Yeon unnie look at his ring finger. He's probably taken." The other girl said who's name is Jimin pointed out. Professor Jae indeed has a plain silver ring but there's something engraved on it

 

"But what if he's just wearing it for style." Baek a yeon said 

 

"Baek a yeon I wouldn't want to have a relationship with a teacher. I heard from other staff here that they saw him and his fiance being cute couple goals." Jimin whispered to her

 

"I'll ask him after this lesson." Baek a yeon said

 

"Whatever" Jimin gave up

 

"Professor Jae!" a professor opened the classroom door and walked straight to Jae.

 

He whispered something in his ear and Prof Jae whispered back.

 

"Oh okay sorry for interrupting you class." the professor said and left.

 

Prof Jae just continued discussing.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

[Lunch Break]

 

Wonpil went inside the cafeteria. He just bought a banana milk and sat alone in one of the empty tables. Until someone approached my table.

 

"You're Kim Wonpil hyung right?" the black haired boy said and sat beside him

 

"You must be Dowoon!" Wonpil happily said 

 

"Yes I am hyung! Oh we're roomies right?" Dowoon said with an excited tone  


"We are!" Wonpil said and giggled

 

"KANG YOUNGHYUN STOP!" Someone screamed. Wonpil recognized the voice of his Professor

_WAIT- HE SAID KANG YOUNGHYUN !?  ISN'T HIS LAST NAME ALSO KANG._

 

"Nothing to see here people." Professor Younghyun said and the other staff and teachers gave them a knowing look.

 

*The bell rings*

 

We all went to our next lessons.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

[Dismissal Time]

 

Just then after many other classes it was now dismissal time.

 

When Wonpil was about to pack his things he heard his classmates.

 

"He rejected me and showed me his ring" Baek a Yeon said sadly

 

"I told yah" Jimin said

 

The two girls left and Wonpil was the only one left in the classroom. Dowoon told him that he was waiting for him in the entrance of the Uni. Wonpil heard footsteps so he just stayed put.

 

"Kang Jaehyung comeback here! Let me fix your tie!" Wonpil heard Professor Kang shout to Prof Jae

 

"Oh honey why fix it when we're just going home now." Jae said

 

_OMG THEY'RE TOGETHER!?_

 

"Well I don't want anyone to see how hot you look with your tie loosened." Younghyun said and pulled up Jae's tie. He gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

"Kang Brian stop it!" Jae said, he felt his face flush red

 

"C'mon let's just go" Jae added and the two teachers left hand in hand.

 

Wonpil then ran out and when he saw Dowoon, he shook his body. Wonpil told Dowoon everything he heard and Dowoon couldn't believe it.

 

"I have been here for the past 2 years and holy moly I wasn't expecting that!" Wonpil's roomie said

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this Teacher AU. Pls tell me in the comments if there are any typos and don't forget to leave some kudos!


	4. Black Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do.
> 
> (Not my real idea. I just searched up some story prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rei. Please enjoy whatever I wrote in this chapter. I sometimes honestly don't know what I'm doing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jae's pov In this universe everyone has a black stain somewhere on their body. Many people have those stains on their hand, waiting for that one handshake. People who have black knuckles are scared for years that they end up punching their soulmate or something or end up coming home with their knuckles turned all shades of red, blue and purple without them noticing because sometimes their hands just brush together. Someone having a very visible black palm on their cheek that they try to cover up, it either means that your soulmate will punch you or caress your cheek. There are so many possibilities.

I unluckily got a stain on my cheek. The size of my soulmate's palm was smaller than mine. I hoped it wasn't a girl, cause I just discovered I am gay since I was 16 Years old. I always wore a black mask every time I go out. I was once have been punched by a random guy is just saw in the park. I didn't wear any mask that day. Ever since that day I was scared to go out.

My older sister was lucky her stain was on her wrist. It means that someone would just grab her wrist. Her wrist turned into a shade of red to yellow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I lied down on my bed while watching vines. My best friend suddenly messaged me

**One message from SNAKEEE**

 

**SNAKEEE: Jae hyung you need to go out and get some fresh air!**

**CHIKENNN:Noooo! I dun want to go out!**

**SNAKEEE: I won't take no as an answer hyung!**

**CHIKENNN: Fine I'll be out after 30 minutes**

**SNAKEEE: I will wait outside your porch.**

**seen by CHIKENNN**

 

I sighed and took a bath and wore a light pink sweater and jeans. I decided to not wear my glasses today, I blow-dried my hair and wore a pair navy blue vans. I grabbed my mask and phone and went out.

 

When I opened the door Wonpil was standing there.

 

"Let's go hyung!" Wonpil exclaimed while grabbing my wrist and pulling me

 

"Where will we go?" I asked Wonpil as we just went past the gates of our neighbourhood

 

"Since I know that you hate it when there's a lot of people, we will go to a park. Besides today is a weekday." Wonpil said and I just followed him

 

"Please defend me if ever someone tries to punch me." I whispered to him softly as we went closer to the park.

 

"Of course hyung" Wonpil said and patted my head. I suddenly felt anxious, I've seen some people getting punched in alleyways and that made me be scarred for life.

 

There were two people playing badminton, one old lady with her dog and a group of people doing zumba. We walked closer to a tall tree. It was pretty sunny outside and not many kids with their parents are out.

 

"Isn't it nice out?" Wonpil said as he sat down

 

"Yeah I guess" I said and sat beside Wonpil leaving a 1 inch space between us.

 

"So Wonpil do you have any idea who your soulmate is?" I asked him

 

"I honestly don't know, I've been kinda eyeing my neighbour. When Dowoon sometimes brings me treats he baked he looks like he wants to hold my hand." Wonpil said with his hand on his chin

 

"Well why don't you try to hold his hand?" I suggested to him

 

"Hyung you know I'm shy around cute boys!" Wonpil said and playfully hit my shoulder.

 

"More like cute boys are shy around you. Wonpil don't you realize you're such a confident gay!" I told him 

 

"Wait am I?" Wonpil said with a confused looking face

 

"Reflect on your actions whenever Sungjin comes and visits us." I said to him

 

"OH IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL THOSE KIND OF PEOPLE!?" Wonpil shouted with realization visible in his voice

 

"Yes now be quiet, people are staring at you." I told him

 

"Oh sorry." Wonpil apologized and bowed to the people who's gazes were on him.  
  


"Ooh an ice cream truck! Hyung do you want me to buy you one?" Wonpil said and pointed at the truck in front of the gate of the park

 

"You're being nice today. What's got into your head?" I asked him

 

"Hey I'm always nice to you!" Wonpil argued

 

"I'm joking, but please be back immediately. I hate being alone outside." I said to him 

 

"Sure" Wonpil said and he ran off to the truck

 

Then the other person who was playing badminton also went to the ice cream truck. Wonpil turned around and grabbed the persons hand.

 

"And there he goes, easily being distracted." I said to myself

 

"Watch out!" Someone shouted  
  


"Huh?" I tried to find the person who shouted and was suddenly hit by something on my head. Then it fell, I grabbed the thing and it was a shuttlecock

 

"Oh my god are you okay!?" A guy with orange hair asked as he walked towards me

 

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I stuttered

 

"Are you sure? Let me see." The guy said I tried to back off but his hands were quick. He has a black stained hand then when he gently grabbed my cheek I saw it turn into rainbows. I removed my mask and he was in shock. My cheek and his hand has rainbow shades.

 

"oh?" He said in a surprised tone

 

"You're my soulmate!" I said in shock. he removed his hand on my cheek

 

"Again I'm sorry. My name is Brian." He said and bowed. He has fox-like eyes, his teeth kind of forms a heart when he talks, his mellifluous voice matches with his looks.

 

"Jae" I said with a smile

 

"I didn't expect that I would accidentally hit my soulmate with a shuttlecock." Brian said as he sat down beside me

 

"Well it is much better than you slapping my cheek" I said and laughed, he then also laughed with me

 

"Yeah it is" He said. Then Wonpil and some guy  _Maybe Dowoon?_ walked towards us with ice creams. The guy's ears were red

 

"Oh Dowoon's here" Brian sai and stood up

 

"Meet me here tomorrow same time. Let's get to know each other. Bye!" He said and took the other ice cream from Dowoon's hand

 

"Bye see you too" I said to him and the two walked back to the area where they played badminton. I saw them fix their things and rackets and left the park. Brian waved and also Dowoon too.

 

Me and Wonpil waved at them.

 

"So he's your soulmate huh?" Wonpil asked me as I took the other ice cream from his hand

 

"Yeah he is. Dowoon's your soulmate right?" I told him and liked my ice cream

 

"Yup!" Wonpil said with a happy face.

 

_Turns out my soulmate didn't punch me or something. Which is good. I can't wait to meet Brian tomorrow._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> Violets aren't blue  
> Jae is a meme  
> He himself knows it too.
> 
> Roses are red  
> Violets come from blue  
> I love Jaehyungparkian  
> And so do you.
> 
> See you all on the next one!!!


	5. Imagine #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is all up to you

__________________________________________________

 

Imagine Jaehyungparkian spooning each other.

 

Who would you think will be the big spoon and who's the little spoon?

 

What do you think is the weather and time when they were spooning?

 

Who will be the one to kiss their lover's forehead?

 

Who would wrap their arms around their lover and who would hum love songs?

 

Who would fall asleep first while hugging their lover and who would peck their sleeping lover's lips before falling asleep?

 

__________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one. If you want you can comment what you imagined.


	6. Oh shit waddup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo soulmate au
> 
> Your soulmate's first show up on you but, plot twist your soulmate is a meme loving person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this idea or prompt is not mine. I just thought about the 'meme loving' part fits Jae so here it is! Also CONFIDENT JAE, he's the one flirting this time.

___________________________________________

 

There is a tattoo in Brian's right arm. On it, it says 'O shit waddup!' written in comic sans. Brian showed this to his best friend Sungjin.

 

"Who the fuck would say 'Oh shit waddup' to their soulmate!?" Brian exclaimed to Sungjin

 

"Apparently your soulmate does." Sungjin said and laughed and Brian whined and told his hyung to not laugh or else he's gonna cut his dick off. Sungjin slapped Brian's head and nagged at him while he sulked.

 

__________________________________________

 

It was a Friday night, Sungjin dragged Brian all the way to Wonpil's house.

 

Sungjin was wearing a white shirt with a blue and white long sleeved polo, he wore a pair of black pants and white shoes. While Brian was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a half black and half white short sleeve button up.

 

Wonpil had a party that night he invited his friend and their friend's friend. Brian Kang here wasn't in the mood to come to the party, but his best friend dragged him out of their house so that he could loosen up a bit. He was very stressed because of his company pressuring him to make more songs. Also Brian didn't want to see  _him._

 

From the outside of the house disco lights were seen through the big window. Brian could see some familiar faces in the house as they were getting closer.

 

They both stood in front of Wonpil's porch, the two waited for a while and the door was opened by Wonpil. He was wearing a choker, black shirt with a black and yellow polo and a leather jacket, he wore a pair of jeans with a bandana tied on his left leg and white and black shoes.

 

"Glad you two can make it! I bet Sungjin hyung dragged you all the way here huh?" Wonpil said and turned to look at Brian.

 

"Yeah he fucking did" Brian said with a annoyed look

 

"Of course we had to go Brian here needs to loosen up a bit." Sungjin said and put both of his hands on Brian's shoulders

 

"By the way where's Dowoon?" Sungjin asked Wonpil

 

"He's the dj this time." Wonpil said and smiled

 

"Wow, I didn't even know your soulmate/boyfriend can dj." Brian said

 

"Welp come in! Enjoy the party y'all know where to find me." Wonpil said and stood aside. When the two boys got in Wonpil closed the door and went to god who knows where.

 

"Hey I think it's that guy that who stole the last cookie." Sungjin said to Brian and pointed at a familiar blonde guy with glasses.

 

Then the next thing Brian knew he was angry and almost walked right up to the guy. Now you might be wondering what exactly the fuck happened here.

 

[Flashback]

 

Jinyoung had a night party at his aunt's beach resort. He invited Wonpil and Wonpil made Brian and Sungjin come with him.

 

The party was pretty cool, there were fairy light hanging and connecting all the palm trees, large leaves just laying there on the sand, a table full of food, in  the middle there was a disco ball hanging up, a white fabric connected to two palm trees in the background. Everyone was wearing non-revealing beach clothes. The yellow-ish light from the fairy lights kind off give a really aesthetic feel.

 

The food was mostly chips, sweets, and chicken. There was also fruit punch with a bit of rum and normal water.

 

When the three arrived Brian immediately went straight to the food on the table. There were like seven people grabbing some food from the table and two were making out in front of that table. There's a total of nine people currently in front of the food table. Brian was about to get a cookie but a guy with blonde hair and thin black rimmed glasses got the last cookie and walked away.

 

Brian huffed and was about to cuss at the guy but was pulled by someone on his sleeve. Brian turned to see who pulled him away and it was Sungjin. 

 

"I see you Kang don't even think about it, there's still many sweets there in the table." Sungjin dragged him away from the table

 

"Noo! I want the cookie." Brian said, call him childish (cause he is hahaha) but he still wants the cookie and that guy stole it from him.

 

"Just eat this and ignore that guy." Sungjin said and gave him a cupcake

 

"Hmph." Brian huffed and accepted the cupcake.

 

[Back to the present]

 

He was boiling with anger and was clearly annoyed. Sungjin didn't notice him walking up to the guy.

 

"So, you're that boi huh?" Brian said to the guy

 

"O shit waddup!"  the guy gave him a big grin and showed him his wrist 'So you're that boi huh?' was written on his wrist

Brian also looked at his wrist and he couldn't believe that the cookie stealer was his soulmate

 

"Don't o shit waddup me, you stole the last cookie from Jinyoung's party." Brian said to the guy

 

"You're childish I like it. So that means you're younger than me." the guy said and gave him a smirk

 

"DON'T YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU STOLE THE COOKIE!" Brian exclaimed at him

 

"Well sorry I didn't see your name right there. By the way what's your name cutie?" the guy said  to him

 

"Hmph I'm not telling you and don't call me that." Brian said and crossed his arms his cheeks were red

 

"Playing hard to get huh? Did Obama make you do that?" the guy said almost on the verge of laughing

 

"Stop don't quote that vine!" Brian said and laughed followed by the guy

 

"Brian!" Brian heard Sungjin call him

 

"So your name's Brian huh?" The guy said

 

"Shut up." Brian said and looked away

 

"The name's Jae." Jae said to him and grabbed his hand

 

"Oh also text me" Jae added and walked away leaving Brian with a piece of paper on his hand.

 

The party ended and the two went home. Brian immediately went inside his room and added the number Jae gave him to his contacts

 

Brian: So this is Brian, you're Jae right?

Unknown:  yes it is I the KING

Brian: ... why did you send a meme of yourself

Brian changed Unknown's name to Cookie stealer

Cookie stealer changed Brian to Childish soulmate

Cookie stealer: Idek myself

Childish soulmate: you're confusing me

Cookie stealer: Sure babe

Brian choked on his saliva and was now dying.

Cookie stealer: Wanna have a date this Friday?

Childish soulmate: ...fine

 __________________________________________

 

After their date the two got to know each other more, and their feelings also grew. Brian used to resent Jae for stealing his cookie(now he moved on and is in love with that meme loving dork) and Jae's feelings for younger thrived more.

 

The two were happy, they were glad that they are soulmates although their first meeting wasn't that good. (*Cough cough* for Brian *cough cough*)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I'M STILL LEARNING ON HOW TO ADD PICTURES OKAY. I'M STILL EXPERIMENTING ON HOW TO DO IT. Cause I'm new here. Welp I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know this is trash lmao.
> 
> EDIT: I now know how to add pictures Yay!!!


	7. Prince Kang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kang Younghyun is bored as fuck until a certain red head came into his life.
> 
> Brian!prince  
> Jae!prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY （ T ДT) IDK HOW PEOPLE SPEAK IN THE OLD DAYS OR LIKE WHEN THERE ARE QUEENS OR KINGS. Even if the way I wrote it is kind of wrong pls enjoy it still.

___________________________________________

Kang Younghyun, the son of King Kang Minsong ruler of Ilsan. He is the oldest among his sibling, named Kang Seulgi. Now you may be thinking he's living such a luxurious life in the royal castle on the hill, but actually he's bored as fuck. Paperwork here paperwork there, meetings at 7am in the fucking morning and royal studies until 8 pm. He's bored doing the same things all over and over again. Until a certain red head came into his life.

Why is he doing paperwork you may ask. Well his father and mother thought that he is ready to get married and rule the kingdom and he is arranged to marry their enemies' daughter, Park Jaehee. He is arranged to marry her just to end this foolish war the two kingdoms started.

Younghyun tried to persuade his father to cancel the wedding arrangement. His family already knows that he is gay as a rainbow along with her sister who is bisexual. Even his mother tried to reason with his father. His mother was very understanding unlike his father who wanted everything to go his way. He would always rant to his sister about how furious he is about the idea of arranged marriage.

"And I thought I was supposed the one to make the choice of who should I be marrying." Younghyun ranted to his younger sibling from the bottom bunk

"It's okay oppa things will get better." Seulgi said as she got down from the upper bunk and comforted her brother

Today was the day he would meet his assigned wife. Before that day Younghyun's mother made an agreement with his father.

___________________________________________  
"If our son Younghyun doesn't want to marry the princess then he would get to choose anyone he would like to marry. Give him 3 days to get to know the princess." the queen explained

"Fine" The king agreed

"Thank you mother!" Younghyun exclaimed and hugged his mother

"Your welcome our soon to be king." his mother said and hugged him back

Younghyun told the news to his sister and Seulgi exclaimed "See oppa things got better."

"Your right My little bear of a sibling." Younghyun said and hugged his sibling.

___________________________________________

It was 7 am in the morning, one of the maids woke him and his sister up to meet the other royal family. They separately took a bath in the two bathrooms that they have. Then they wore their traditional hanbok, Younghyun's was pink and Seulgi's was orange. Their parents' was blue. Now you may be thinking why do they have different colored hanbok? Well their mother thought that they should have different color to what their hearts desire.

When the two siblings got down to the hall they saw the gate being opened. They ran to their parents' side just in time the other family got down from their carriage. They were all wearing yellow hanboks, and that red head prince caught Younghyun's attention.

The other family stopped right in front of us and we all bowed at the same time.

"King Kang your highness we are terribly sorry for the absence of our dear princess. She caught a flu and is currently resting at our palace." The king bowed again. Younghyun didn't even notice that onen of their child is missing. He and the other prince stared at each other for a while.  _Oh my lord! I have never seen such a beautiful man._ Younghyun thought to himself. Seulgi stared at the two princes with a knowing look.

"It's fine King Park now may we continue the meeting?" Younghyun's father asked him

"Of course, lead the way your highnesses" King Park said and the Kang family lead them to their very spacious meeting room.

 

"This is the meeting room. Please wait a while our maids will serve us some tea." Queen Kang said and all of them sat down

"Lovely. Oh should we introduce our children to one another?" Queen Park said and clasped her hands together, Queen Kang agreed with a smile

"I insist you go first King Kang." Queen Park said

"Gladly! This is our eldest son Younghyun, he will be the next king after me." King Kang said and Younghyun stood up

"Hello your highnesses." Younghyun said and bowed and flashed a smile (mostly to Jae)

"And this is our lovely daughter Seulgi." King Kang introduced Seulgi

"It's nice meeting you your highnesses." Seulgi bowed with a pretty smile

"Now this is our son Park Jaehyung." King Park said

"Nice meeting you your highnesses." Jaehyung greeted them all.  _Their prince is hot oh god I think I'm sweating of nervousness._ Jaehyung thought.

"Here's a picture of our princess Park Jaehee, your son's soon to be wife." King Park said and gave Younghyun the picture. Seulgi took a peek.  _Oh right he's marrying my sister. NOT YOU IDIOT._ Jaehyung thought again and frowned.

 _Eh she's okay. I would much rat_ _her marry her brother._ Younghyun thought

"We were planning the wedding to be after two weeks." King Kang announced

"Excuse me can I have a say in this?" Younghyun said and stood up

"What would you like to say my dear boy?" Younghyun's father asked him

"I would like to oppose in marrying princess Jaehee-" Younghyun said

"UNACCEPTABLE!" King Kang and King Park shouted at him

"Please let me finish!" Younghyun said with his hand raised

"As I was saying I oppose. I would much rather like to marry your son prince Jaehyung." Younghyun continued. Jae was shocked upon hearing this, he felt his heart beat rapidly and his face turned red.

"But why don't you marry our eldest child instead of our youngest!?" King Park asked him

"Don't I have the right to choose who will be marrying?" Younghyun asked them and they all became silent

 

 

"Your lucky that I accept same-sex marriage in my kingdom." King Park spoke up

"Fine I agree that you marry my son instead." King Park said and Jae still couldn't believe it.

"King Park why are you accepting it! You know what's better for your children." King Kang asked the other

"King Kang your son has a point, didn't you marry Queen Kang because you chose and love her?" King Park said

"Fine then, my son shall marry your son, Park Jaehyung next week! Now the war between us must end." King Kang announced 

 

"Gladly!" King Park said and a contract was passed to him. Of course he read it first and signed it followed by the queen. Then a marriage contract was passed to Younghyun and Jae they both signed it.

 

 ___________________________________________

 

Younghyun's mother thought that they should have some time so the two princes went to the castle's garden.

"You didn't do that, just to end the war right?" Jaehyung asked Younghyun as the younger prince lead him to a swing in the middle of the garden with a beautiful fountain. He started to doubt that the younger wasn't interested and just wanted to end the war quickly.

"No of course not." Younghyun said and held Jae's hands. His eyes filled with reassurement and sincerity

"So why did you pick me?" Jaehyung asked him

"You're interesting and very cute may I add." Younghyun said with a flirty smirk and winked at Jaehyung

"Even if we get married we won't have any heirs." Jae said to him

"That's fine, don't worry about it. Our sisters could take over and can continue the royal bloodline." Younghyun said to him

"Now shall we start to get to know each other?" Younghyun said with a smile

"Of course prince Younghyun." Jaehyung agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae is scared of his home. Mostly of the large living room he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Jaehyungparkian spooning, with Jae as the little spoon and Brian is the big spoon.

Jae has heard of those rumors about his current house. He just recently moved to Seoul and these days it's hard finding a house that isn't too pricey and fancy. 

This house of his has a red roof and two trees decorating his front lawn. Of course there are fences on the sides, there's a backyard and the walls of the outside of the house is white. It has two stories and a terrace at the front door.

Now about the rumors all Jae heard was

"Omg I heard some noises in the backyard at 3 am!" Some guy commented  
"I once woke up at 2:45 to see the red roofed house's living room lights were on. I swear that I saw the owner just turned it off at 9:00 pm." a middle aged woman said

"We heard some running noises at that house but we didn't see any shadow." three girls stated

"God I can't sleep because of those rumors!" Jae complained and rested his head on the table, there's dark circles around the bottom of his eye.

"Omg Jae hyung really?" Brian looked at him in surprised

"You must let me stay in your house for the night. I wanna experience this paranormal activity!" Brian said with sparkling eyes

"Hmm sure if you insist." Jae said as he sipped his coffee until the last drop

"Yesss! Thank you Jae hyung!" Brian said and hugged the older boy. Jae's heart was beating and he feels hot.

"I can't wait!" Brian said with a smile

"Oh Brian I gotta go back to my office now." Jae said as he looked at the clock of the cafe and on his wrist watch.  
"Bye hyungie see you later." Brian said and waved. Jae waved back and exit the cafe. He walked upstairs and entered his office.

Brian was a barista at the cafe under Jae's work office. Jae was a journalist who works above the cafe Brian's working at.

 

[A little later 6 pm]

 

Jae was tired, sitting on his chair and typing away whatever is on his mind. There were three workers left including him. The other two are Sungjin, his boss, and Dowoon, who is the only colleague he was close with even if he annoys him about Brian's co-workers.

 

"Okay guys let's call it a night." Sungjin announced

"See you all on Monday." He continued

"Okay sajangnim!" Dowoon politely said 

"Dowoon-ssi just call me Sungjin hyung, didn't I tell you all on the first day that you all will address me as hyung or oppa." Sungjin told the younger

"Sure thing Sungjinnie hyung." the younger said and happily walked out of the office

"See you on Monday Jae hyung." Sungjin said and waves

"Sungjin, you don't have to call me hyung. Jae is fine." Jae said and made a small smile

"Okay then Jae-ssi" Sungjin said and Jae face-palmed.

They both exited the office and Sungjin locked it and the two went down stairs. Jae saw Brian leaning on his car looking at his direction. When he passed Sungjin, he gave him a smile and Sungjin returned it of course.

"Heyy chicken little~" Brian said as they walked towards the younger's car

"Don't call me that!" Jae groaned 

"The joke will never dieee!" Brian annoyingly said, Jae had wondered why is he even in-love with this annoying dork.

"Fine, let's just get to my place I'm tired." Jae sighed and sat on the passenger's seat

"Okay Jae." Brian said as he started the car and the trip was silent.

 

"Welp this is it." Jae said as he got out of the car. He opened the gate and his garage door so Brian can park his car.

"You kept my extra clothes right" Brian said as they both went in the dim house. Jae turned on the light and they were in the hallway to the living room

"Mhmm" Jae replied. Brian insisted on making dinner tonight so he was left in the kitchen by himself. Until a certain dark haired boy sat on the seat where the island table is. He watched Brian prepping and cooking everything. He would also see Brian give him winky faces to tease Jae. All the elder wanted to do was backhug him. Like look at Brian he's looks and is such a boyfriend material.

"Let's eat dinner." Brian said as he finished cooking the kimchi fried rice. They both ate, took a shower individually and wore their pajamas since it's a friday night.

"Ahh I can't wait for 3 am!" Brian excitedly said jumping on Jae's queen size bed  
"You sure you won't sleep?" Jae said as he sat down on the other side of the bed  
"Uh YEAH" Brian said with the 'isn't it obvious' tone. 

Minutes later, Jae was scrolling through his Twitter feed and he heard soft breathing from beside him

"Brian? Is you awake my dude?" Jae said as he softly asked the younger but he didn't answer. Jae decided to go downstairs forgetting about those rumors and confidently walked to the kitchen. As he turned around he saw a white figure staring at him. Jae's eyes widened and basically run up to his room where Brian was sleeping soundly.

"Oh my god what was that?" Jae asked himself and lied down beside Brian, he tried to get as close as possible to the younger beside him without waking him up. Jae felt anxious after a few minutes and shook Brian's body

"Frick Brian wake up!" Jae shouted  
"I'm scared!!!" Jae added and by that time Brian's eyes opened

"Huh? What's going on? Jae?" The younger asked the older who was shaking in fear. He immediately hugged him and basically was now spooning him.

He kept rubbing the older's back in circles while his hand caressed the older's hands

"Shhh it's okay Jae hyung." Brian whispered to his ear

"I'm here~ Don't be scared. It isn't real. It's just your imagination." Brian said and tried to think of more calming words to Jae. He then heard Jae whimper and Brian immediately felt sad.  
"Calm down. Focus on my heart beat and voice." Brian whispered again and let Jae's head lean on his chest.

"B-Brian?" Jae managed to mumble

"Yes hyung?" Brian asked him

"I like this position." Jae said and rubbed his head on Brian's neck. The younger felt his heart do flips.

"So you like being the little spoon huh?" Brian teased the older and rubbed his back again  
"Mhm..." Jae said

"It's cute." Brian commented

"I love you hyung." Brian said and looked at Jae

"I love you too BriBri" Jae said as he looked back at Brian, they both shared a smile and leaned towards each other. Their lips met, it felt warm despite of the cold air coming out of Jae's ac. They shared a passionate kiss and separated. Brian gave Jae a kiss on his forehead as he ruffled Jae's hair. The eldest grabbed the younger's hand and planted a soft kiss. Both of their hearts were blooming, the feel comfort in each other's arms.

"Let's sleep." Brian said still cuddling Jae. Before Brian closed his eyes he saw a white figure give him a smile and a thumbs up then it disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it. Now you readers might be wondering is it really a ghost? Well yes it is. I shall name the ghost love ghost. Love ghost is a thing I made up okay!!! Basically what they do is they try to set up people who love each other to cuddle. It ain't real. IT'S SOFT HOURS BIATCH!!!


	9. Advice Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun finds Jae's notebook of opinions and thought that he is a good advice giver. He finds him and asks for advice with his crush but little did he know Jae slowly starts developing feelings for him also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///slightly inspired by the manhwa called 'Heesu in Class 2'  
> CHECK IT OUT!!! IT. IS. AMAZING.

It was Monday the start of classes. In college normally Younghyun has afternoon classes but on mondays he only has morning ones.  As he was walking to his class he stepped on something thick, he looked down to see a personal designed notebook. He looked in front to see a guy around his age running to a different class. All he saw was his side profile, brown locks and that he wore glasses.

_i better give it back to him later._

Younghyun then entered his class and sat a little bit farther from the board. Classes then started and he couldn't concentrate because of the notebook. All he could just do right now is daydream about his crush, Park Jaehyung.

 

__________________

It wasn't really a good start for Jae. First he forgot to bring his finished thesis that is due today and right when he sat in his class he couldn't find his notebook of opinions. He wondered that what if someone read it and would burn it because they disagree with his idea.

He was anxiously waiting for his classes to end, to go in search for his notebook. Just as the bell rings and he stood up and greeted the professor and immediately left. He was dashing through the halls and then he crashed on to someone.

"Oof sorry! Let me help you." the guy apologized as he immediately stood up and reached his hand out to him

"No I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I was the one running." Jae said as he looked up and saw the unfamiliar boy's face. He had tan-ish skin, fox-like eyes and has a slightly deep voice.

"Oh, before you go..." the guy said and rummaged through his bag

"Is this your notebook?" the guy asked and Jae saw the familiar notebook. It was his!

"Huh!? Oh thank you!" Jae said and smiled

"Uhm also could you give me some advice?" the guy shyly asked

"What?" Jae asked, confused of what the guy said

"Please??" he pleaded

"pfft- fine." Jae agreed 

"Kang Younghyun or Brian if you want." Brian introduced himself and gave Jae a charming smile  
"Well I'm-" Jae was about to introduce himself but was cut off   
"Park Jaehyung I know..." Brian unconsciously said

"Oof could you excuse me." Brian said after he realized what he said and covered his mouth

"Sorry was I creepy?" Brian asked  
"Nuh uh not one bit." Jae said while shaking his head side to side. I mean like, Jae knew that a lot of people knew him.

"Gah! Thank God." Brian said with relief

"Meet me outside school at afternoon then I'll give you some advice." Jae said and gave Brian a wink and left.  
  
"Hmm what a good kid." Jae muttered.

__________________

God what was Brian supposed to do now. Turns out the notebook belonged to his crush. How was he gonna ask for advice when he was supposed to ask about his crush on a specific person which is Jae but he was the person he's asking for advice. Brian was now walking towards the cafeteria. He found a table and sat there

"Great Kang! How are you supposed to ask him!?" Brian said to himself

"Ask who hyung?" Dowoon came and sat across him

"Dowoonie I just made the biggest mistake of my life!" Brian screamed at Dowoon which caused people to look at him weirdly. Dowoon waved his hand to the people and they all continued doing their thing.  
"I'm going to ask for advice about my crush who is also the one I'm asking for advice!" Brian said in frustration

"Uhh well good luck hyung! If I were you just say crush and never state who they are or what their gender is!" Dowoon said as he saw Wonpil waving at him  
"Thank you Dowoonie!" Brian said and looked at where Dowoon was heading to

"Bye!!" Dowoon said and walked to Wonpil

"3 more lectures" Brian sighed

__________________

"Heyyy Jae." Brian went and greeted Jae as he saw him waiting

"Brian! Okay so uh let's move to that bench." Jae said as he made eye contact with him and they both settled down on the bench just near the tree beside the gate.

"So what did you want to ask about?" Jae asked the younger

"Uhhh there is this one person who I have a crush on but I somehow can't get closer to them. What should I do?" Brian said, he was surprised he didn't stutter

"Hmm I have a plan. Just do as I say and comeback here if it didn't work." Jae said

"Okay so what is it?" Brian asked him

"First greet them. Let them know who you are! Then continue doing that until you two are comfortable with each other." Jae said and had a confident smile on his face. Whoo is it hot here? Brian suddenly felt himself blush and became nervous

"K then hyung thanks!" Brian said 

"No problem~" Jae said and they both went on their separate ways.

__________________

Attempt # 1: Next day of college

"Younghyun, you can do this~" Brian tried to hype himself as he saw Jae sitting all alone in the library. Yes there are some people there but they are minding their own business.

"H-"

Suddenly one student came and started a conversation with Jae

"Dang it!" Brian muttered and left the library. He felt sad.

After his classes he waited for Jae in front of the gate. 5 minutes have passed and Jae was walking out of the university building. Jae spotted Brian and walked towards the said boy.

"So hahaha it didn't work." Brian said and scratched the back of his neck. An awkward laugh came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry I still have a lot in mind." Jae said and they bid each other goodbye and left.

Attempt # 2

Next day(again)

'Just leave it on his desk! I can do it!' Brian thought to himself. Last night he wrote a small letter on a memo pad for Jae. He peeked at Jae's class room, it was lunch time. He then saw two people in there.

"Nevermind." Brian sadly said and put the note in his back pocket. Then he left to meet with Dowoon.

It was then dismissal. Brian waited for Jae at the gate. He had a long face and Jae walked towards the younger.

"Didn't work huh?" Jae said as he noticed Brian's expression.

"Ah-ha! Since club signing is the day after tomorrow why don't you go to the same club as them!"

"Yeah but they might join the Designer's club..." Brian lied through his teeth so that it won't be obivous.

"Well that's up to you." Jae said and they both decided to hangout for a while in that cafe, said by Jae.

Attempt # 3

two days later

"Hmm which club is Jae hyung attending?" Brian muttered to himself. Dowoon was beside him.

"Hyung I'm going to the music club. Wonpil it there." Dowoon said and walked to the table of the music club. Just then Jae also fell in line of the music club.

"O-oh music club!" Brian said and followed

"Hey Brian! You joining this club also?" Jae said after he signed his name. He faced the younger.

"Y-yeah" Brian said and looked away. He signed the paper and went out of that crowded place. He unconsciously followed Jae.

"Great! Didn't knew that you could play instruments!" Jae said as he turned to look at Brian.

"Yeah, oh and I was right about my crush. They did sign up for designer's club." Brian said

"Bummer." Jae said and left when he saw his friend Sungjin pass by.

"Bye Brian!" Jae said and Brian just waved.

Brian then waited again at the gate

"It seems like your crush is hard to catch. By the way who are they?" Jae asked.

Brian was then started feeling nervous. 'Is this it? Am I finally going to tell Jae?'

"Uhh...Y-" Brian was about to open his mouth

"Oh wait wait wait I don't want to pressure you!" Jae said as he felt guilty for suddenly asking something that probably made Brian uncomfortable.

"Just do my next idea." Jae said and they bid each other goodbye.

Attempt # 4

Monday

"Okay today I am grouping you into pairs!" their club professor said

Brian started looking for Dowoon but turns out he found a partner already which was Wonpil  
"Brian here!" Jae said and waved at him. Brian felt his lips make a small smile as he walked towards Jae

"Is everyone paired?" Their professor asked

"Okay so for this activity we'll be having a song presentation using instruments. The deadline is on Friday next week." he explained

"Hmm I'm thinking of using the bass." Brian said to Jae  
"Oh then I'll use my guitar!" Jae said and he looked so excited with his eyes sparkling  
"Wanna check my lyrics book?" Brian askdd the elder

"Sure!" Jae said then Brian brought out his own notebook.

"Wow! Brian all of these are great!" Jae said as he skimmed throught the notebook open random pages carefully and taking his time to read some of the lyrics

"I'm thinking of 'How to Love' it has a catchy title and also the lyrics are a masterpiece!" Jae said and Brian flushed a bright red because of the compliment.

"Achoo! Ugh who left the windows open! The pollen is getting inside." Jae said while covering his nose. Brian muttered a 'bless you' to him.

Then they were dismissed. The two waljed together to the gate.

"Y'know what why don't we just take a break and go get some ice cream." Jae suggested

"Sure." Brian agreed. They walked to the closest ice cream shop. Turns out Brian has actually went to the place. They then ordered. Jae asking the clerk if they have ice cream that is replaced with almond milk.

"Oh your lactose intolerant?" Brian asked him with surprise

"Yeah" Jae said. They they paid for it and sat on one of the tables there. The shop wasn't empty nor crowded. 

"Brian, I don't really think if my advices work. I don't wanna say this but maybe they are not interested in you." Jae said with a small frown and liked his vanilla almond ice cream.

"Nah don't worry hyung. Just one last advice, your first plan actually worked I talked to them a while ago." Brian lied and also licked his chocolate mint ice cream.

"That's great! So what'd they say?" Jae said with a smile and looked at Brian.

"Turns out they actually noticed me since last year!" Brian lied

"Good good. Now for my final advice, tell them how you feel! I mean it's better than not letting the person know you're in love with them. At least that heavy feeling you've been carrying is finally lifted off of your shoulders." Jae said and Brian smiled at him. The elder mirroring the younger's expression.

"Will do hyung!" Brian said and went to their own homes.

__________________

"I can't sleep that's weird." Jae muttered to himself

"Something's bothering me I can feel it..."

"My heart's beating fine...." Jae said as he checked his heart beat. Then after a few moments he went into dreamland.

_"B-brian?" Jae unsurely said as he looked at two blurry silhouette_

_"Heyy hyung! Look meet my girlfriend!" Brian said and pointed at some random girl._

_"She's your crush?" Jae asked Brian. He looked at the girl and Brian. They look cute together._

_"Yeah!" Brian said and Jae made a sad smile_  
_"...."_  
 _"Is something wrong hyung?" Brian asked him_

_"No...nothing's wrong." Jae said and gave him  a fake smile. He felt hurt and sad._

_"Best be going bye hyung!!" Brian said and he and the girl left._

"What did I just dream of!" Jae awoke as he breathed heavily  
"My heart is beating rapidly..." Jae checked his pulse  
"Kang Brian what did you do to me!" Jae frustratedly said into his pillow.

Final attempt

Thursday

It was now dismissal. Jae was now the one waiting for Brian. It has been 15 minutes and still no sign of Brian.

"Huh turns out it worked this time.....What is this pain I'm feeling?" Jae said to himself.

"Huh? Tears? Am I experiencing heartbrokenness? Why-" Jae muttered and wiped his tears.

"Hyung?" A familiar voice said. Jae looked forward to see Brian with no one.

"Oh! So how'd it go?" Jae asked enthusiastically trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"...." Brian was silent

"They rejected you?" Jae asked, he suddenly felt hope. I know it's bad to feel happy when the person felt sad about it.

"...I" Brian said and put one small blue flower on Jae's hair. The elder felt his heart beat quicken.

"Like" Brian continued and put another one 

"You" Brian finished and put the last flower on Jae's hair.

"W-wh" Jae stuttered. He was confused of what was happening.

"Yeah I have a crush on you this whole time." Brian said and Jae felt himself blush. He looked at Brian and he was also blushing.  
"I like you too!!!" Jae said and pulled him in a swift kiss. They both left the university hand-in-hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it! :3


	10. Teach You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous singer, Park Jaehyung, sang 'Teach You' by Tiffany Young in his encore stage after his Performance of Chocolate. A certain mutual singer of his named Kang Younghyun wanted to know the real meaning of why Jae sang that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could see from the summary, this is inspired from Tiffany's song called 'Teach You'

 

Today is the D-Day for the Grand Mint Festival. Surprisingly they included the one and only Day6. But the thing is, they aren't a group, actually all of them are solo singers except for Wonpil and Dowoon. The two were a pair, who would've known the drum matches with the piano.

 

A collaboration happened among the soloists/pair. After that most awaited collab, people started calling them Day6. Of course they are all mutuals, they follow and interact with each other.

 

The event invited a lot of bands, underground artists, and under-appreciated groups/soloists. Day6, as what some fans call them, are seated on one table that is only reserved for them. Fans were happy to see their favorite artists interact. 

 

"Heyy long time no see guys!" Brian greeted them all as he sat down followed by Sungjin who he met at the entrance of the venue.

 

"Bri Hyung we are in the same company, what are you saying?" Wonpil asked him

 

"Hey BriBri and Bob!" Jae greeted them

 

"Jae-ssi stop that!" Sungjin said

 

"Well then stop saying -ssi mister Park Sungjin!" Wonpil replied and recieved a playful hit from Sungjin

 

"Stop quarreling hyungs." Dowoon said in between his two hyungs

 

The artists already know when are they gonna perform. Sungjin was #10, Wonpil and Dowoon are #11, Jae is #12 and Young K is the #13.

 

"Attention please the Festival is about to start. To all those people waiting for the performances please settle down and relax. To those who are wandering around there are stalls there where you can buy food and drinks. Now, let us enjoy!!" the emcee said with excitement and left the stage for the first performers.

 

"WOOOOOO~" The crowd cheered loudly.

 

* * *

"Now let's give it up for Park Sungjin!" the emcee shouted and the crowd went wild.

 

It was now Sungjin's turn. He stood up and the rest of the artists who were on the same table as him gave Sungjin a thumbs up. Sungjin went to the backstage and grabbed his guitar and made is entrance to the people watching. He then started and people immediately realized that the song he is performing is one of his self-composed songs and that was 'What can I do?'.

 

After his performance people cheered on him for an encore. So he sang another song which was '121U', another self-composed song. After that spectacular performance Sungjin recieved loud claps and cheers from the audience. He bowed and went back to the table and the four gave him a high five.

 

"Hey Jae, is something bothering you? It's kind of unusual for you to be quiet." Brian asked Jae who was staring off into the distance. His mind seem to float off and he has a small bitter smile.

 

"I-I'm fine." Jae said as he realized he got noticed. He didn't seem fine though, Brian thought and just shrugged it off. He and Jae has a performance up next after the duo.

 

"Next is the duo, Dopil!" the emcee shouted again the the crowd became noisy.

 

Next is the duo, Wonpil and Dowoon, they both sang their newest release which is 'Wanna go back'. The audiences were in awe because of Wonpil's vocals and had shocked faces at the part where Dowoon sang. Now if you look at the 'Day6' table Young K had a proud mom smile. The people asked for another encore and was happily approved by the duo. The next song that the duo performed was a cover of One More Chance's song which was 'I think about you'. This time the audience was quiet because they heard the drummer sing again and wanted to hear his voice become tangled with the pianists vocals. They recieved a round of applause and some 'whoo's. Young K hugged Dowoon who was now embarrassed.

 

"Next is the one and only Park Jaehyung!" the emcee shouted once again

 

"Jae is fine." Brian heard Jae mumble and went up to the stage.

 

"You can do it Jae!" Brian shouted and saw Jae turn to him and make a small smile towards him.

 

Jae prepared his guitar and amp. He tuned it and then the music started. The song he was performing was 'Chocolate'. A favorite song of Brian and is one of Jae's self-composed lyrics.

 

After that the crowd wanted a encore, yet again. So Jae was shooked, Brian could tell by his face that he didn't wanna perform another song but just to satisfy the audience he signaled the dj to play the song he mouthed to him.

 

The music started and Brian immediately recponized the song. It was 'Teach You' by Tiffany Young.

 

"I knew when I met you there was trouble in sight

Got so wrapped up in all your charm, I miss the girl in your eyes

And looking back it really shouldn't come as much a surprise

That I would catch you double dipping

You were slippin' that night" 

 

Brian could feel Jae pouring out his anger and feels in those lyrics. Who hurt you? Brian thought.

 

"Stupid, stupid boy!

Should've stuck with toys

Don't go playing hearts

Shouldn't have to tell you that part

What a mess you made

With your little games

Baby you gon' learn

If you mess with me, you get hurt (ow!)

 

Didn't your mother teach you not to play with fire?

Caught you red-handed should've been a better liar!

I'll make you burn like the ashes of your cigarettes

Didn't your mother teach ya?

I'll be the one to teach ya"

 

What is Jae going through? Brian was now seriously concerned about Jae.

 

A few minutes then Jae was done and the crowd cheered louder for him. Brian could see the hurt look on his face. Jae made eye contact with him but then looked away immediately.

 

Brian turned to look at his other friends and they were also looking concerned.

 

"And now we have Kang Younghyun!" the emcee shouted and Brian stepped out of his thoughts.

 

He walked to the backstage and grabbed his bass. When he went out he immediately turned to his friends' table and smiled at them. This time he is performing 'Be Lazy' one of the songs he was proud in performing.

 

After that, Brian already knew that the audience wants to him to have an encore and he gladly performed. The song was now switched to a more upbeat melody, it was 'Talking To'.

 

The crowd cheered when he started rapping. Brian has a smile and stuck out his tongue at the end of the rap which made fans screech.

 

After his song he went back to the table. They all complemented each other but Jae wasn't looking great.

 

"Hey, why don't we all walk around and enjoy the festival huh?" Sungjin suggested

 

"Ooh that'd be great!" Wonpil enthusiastically said. Brian and Dowoon nodded and now they only need approval from Jae. Jae looked at the four and just nodded. He received cheers from Dopil who we're now ready to go and stand up.

 

"Brian, you are literally the only one who Jae can trust and open up to so I want you to look out for him." Sungjin whispered to Brian as they were behind Dopil who were distracting Jae

 

"Sure thing Sungjinnie hyung" Brian said and gave him a smile. Sungjin nodded and Brian moved forward to go to Jae's side.

 

"Hey Jae, so how's your career?" Brian asked him. Fuck I'm too awkward, Brian cursed in his mind.

 

"Fine I guess." Jae said with no emotion

 

"Hyung, tell me what's wrong. We're alone right now." Brian straightforwardly said and crossed his arms.

 

"Huh? oh, you're right." Jae said as he looked around. They were under a tree with a bench, away from people

 

 

"I lov- I mean liked him Brian." Jae started shaking and Brian just came in and hugged the elder.

 

"But other than being sad my temper was loose. I am so angry! I mean, like what 'Teach You' says, I knew when I met him he was bad news. But I still fell for him! How could I be a brainless moron? I guess by what people say I was blinded by love. And then sooner I realized his doings. Left me for a girl! Left me in the rain! Left me just there and I just angrily punched a tree!" Jae shouted and poured out his feelings, tears began to well up in his eyes and they started to fall. It made Brian's shirt wet but he could care less, Jae was more important.

 

"I want to burn his ugly ass so damn much!" Jae screamed into Brian's shoulder and gripped on his shirt

 

"Sh sh sh. I know it's not fine but at least your're out of his bullshit playboy ass." Brian said and rubbed his hand along Jae's back. He heard Jae sniffle and calming down a bit.

 

"If you want, we could play with his things now and burn his damn house." Brian suggested. Well it wasn't a good idea but he has a funny prank to pull up on the who broke Jae.

 

"Really?" Jae said and looked up from Brian

 

"Yes really." Brian said and looked into Jae's eye. He leaned in and accidentally kissed Jae's forhead.

 

"S-sorr-" Brian stuttered

 

"No it's fine." Jae said and he was now back to plain Jae.

 

"Well let's enjoy the festival shall we?" Jae said to Brian and held his hand out to him. Brian looked at him and his hand and grabbed the elder's hand and they ran to the food stalls.

 

* * *

It was one morning and Jae was chilling in his house. The suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up and saw the contact number.

 

"Brian?" Jae asked the person on the other line

 

"Hey hyung, can you meet me at my house?" Brian asked him

 

"Sure give me 20 mins" Jae said and Brian just hummed. They ended the call and Jae took a shower and got dressed then went out.

 

Brian's house was pretty much a one bus ride from his house so he grabbed his face mask and waited for the bus in the bus stop.

 

After the bus arrived Jae grabbed his earphones and listened to some music on the trip. After a while he arrived and walked up to Brian's door step. He knocked 3 times and was then answered by Brian.

 

"So why'd yah call me, BriBri?" Jae asked as Brian stepped aside and let him in.

 

"Let's go to your ex's house later, let me tell you my plan." Brian suggested and Jae was shooketh.

 

He didn't really want to see his ex right now but he wanted revenge for what he did so he just agreed and listened to Brian's plan.

 

"Damn, didn't know Brian Kang had this evil side." Jae said and Brian just shrugged it off

 

"Well I am full of surprises" He said with a smirk and honestly Jae found it kinda hot.

 

"Ahahahha, can we do the plan now?" Jae said trying to look away as he felt his face being flushed

 

"If you want." Brian said and grabbed his car keys

 

"Let's G!!" Jae said and practically ran to Brian's car.

 

In the car Jae told Brian the details and listened to music again. Sometimes the two soloists would sing along and randomly harmonize with each other.

 

When they arrived Jae felt his blood boil. Brian saw his look and patted his back. Then he motioned that they would wreck his car in his garage.

 

They opened the garage(instead of a lock it was a password, its not so smart of his ex to put his password as his birthday) and saw a red mercedes. Jae then was the first to hit it so he broke the windshield. Brian brought out a hammer and smashed the doors. Then they both unscrew the bolts of the wheels and then when they were about to go back, Jae came up to the door and knocked. Brian had a panicked look on his face, this isn't part of the plan,he thought.

 

"Jae! How are you after you broke up with me huh?" Jae's ex answered the door looking surprised that Jae came back, his tone obviously trying to guilt-trip him. Jae maintained a emotionless expression.

 

"Babe who's that?" a girl walked up to the door beside his ex. Her hair was like a bird's nest, shirt wrinkled and lipstick smudged while wearing a sleeveless top and short shorts. Such a fucking slut, Jae thought

 

"Heyy girl, guess what. He fucked me first, real good and smooth and then went to find some other chick after that. I'd break up with him if I were you." Jae spatted at the two, he was lying obviously. 

 

"What?" the unknown girl asked shooked at what she heard.

 

"No it's not-" his ex tried to reason

 

"Not true my ass!" Jae cut him off and flipped him

 

"Hope you enjoy your day!" Jae said with a smile and walked up to Brian

 

"Yeah and stay away from my boyfriend!" Brian shouted as he saw what happened, as you could see he also tried to act along. Fuck I made things awkward, stupid Kang and your loud mouth, Brian thought to himself.

 

They both left and the trip back was silent. Not a single word was said after what happened. 

 

"..."

 

"D-did he really fuck you before?" Brian started, not noticing the jealous tone he had which made Jae chuckle.

 

"nah man that was just me joking around." Jae said giggling a bit

 

"How about you, did you really mean that I am your boyfriend?" Jae asked Brian as he suddenly gripped the streering wheel to hard. He was speechless, he should have known this would come up.

 

"I would like to." Brian mumbled

 

"huh?" Jae asked

 

"nothing." Brian said and the conversation died again.

 

"There's your house, bye Jae." Brian said and then suddenly Jae leaned on him and grabbed both of his cheeks giving him a smooch.

 

"A-am-" Brian was a stuttering mess

 

"Bye Bribri!" Jae said as he got out of the car and walked to his house.

 

A few weeks later they had a date, then a month passed by and after all that courting they became official. Of course not revealed to the public yet but they would like to keep this to themselves for a while.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope y'all enjoyed it! <3


	11. What's this? ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Brian bought condoms on a convenient store for his brother but the cashier thought otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this was supposed to be a smutty chapter but I can't really write those.

Brian just got home from his university. He was clearly tired, only getting less than 8 hours of sleep and too many homework and accounting shit. He has his own house and his brother, Jisung, lives with him.

Jisung's boyfriend, Minho, is always there so Brian always feels like a third wheel. Yes, he had relationships before but they don't always work out. He's very jealous because he didn't have a strong relationship like Jisung's and he's currently single.

Yeah, it sucks being the eldest and then the youngest is more successful and is finally doing something with their life while you aren't doing anything. But then he thought that he shouldn't worry about that because he needs to finish his university studies.

Now he's just there standing in front of his fridge with a note from Jisung saying, "Hyung pls buy me some condoms and also don't come back from the house, y'know what's gonna happen. -Peter Han". Brian just shivered while thinking about what's gonna happen. He was actually planning on staying in his room and sleep for the following hours until the next morning but no, his YOUNGER brother had to make him run an errand.

"Looks like I'll be going to Dowoon's then." Brian sighed and looked at the time.

It was already 5:35 pm, since Jisung has his dance practice today look like he'll be home with Minho at 6:20 pm. He then decided to go to the convenience store right now just to get this over with and leave immediately. He took a 30 min bath and grabbed his phone and money.

Before that he texted Dowoon first.

MamaK: Dowoon can I stay at yours today?

My son: no can do hyung Wonpil hyung's coming over

MamaK: How come ya'll be here getting sum

My son: Who said we're gonna fuck?

MamaK: MY GUT FEELING

My son: if that's what  ur thinking, bye hyung!

And while texting his feet lead him to the convenience store, he just didn't realize he already went in and is now walking through the aisles.

"Ugh this kid." Brian muttered under his breath

"What kid?" someone asked but Brian didn't look at the person

"Shut up it's none of you business" Brian said and then went to grab what he needed. Then he walked to the counter and saw the cashier looking at him knowingly 

"Oooh what's this?" he said, Brian stared at him in the eye and looked at his name tag, it says 'Jae'

"Just scan it please." Brian said feeling embarrassed. Curse you Jisung."

"u getting sum, boi?" Jae asked jokingly and Brian just wised to disappear into thin air

"nope never." Brian said with a straight face and made Jae laugh

"hey aren't you Jae from Political science class?" Brian then asked looking at him intently 

"why yes. yes I am, Brian Kang." Jae said and laughed again, Brian looked at him with a surprised face

"How'd you know me?" Brian asked him

"Well you're pretty popular in Business management class that I decided to check you out." Jae said and pushed back his blonde and black hair.

"Stalker" Brian said with a menacing look

"Am not!" Jae protested

"Just please hurry up!" Brian pleaded, he really wanted to get out of here right now

"not until you tell me who's this for?" Jae said and grabbed the packet

"Ugh this is pretty embarrassing but it's for my brother and his boyfriend, okay?" Brian gave up

"Do you have any place to stay?" Jae asked him

"no, why are you asking me this?" Brian answered him with a question

"Well my roomie's gone and I think he went to Dowoon's? house." Jae suggested and he scanned the packet, Brian gave him the amount of money needed.

"Is your roomie perhaps named Wonpil?" Brian asked him and Jae looked at him with wide eyes

"Yeah! That's him." Jae said and clapped

"Okay I guess?" Brian said unsurely

"C'mon BriBri we gotta be sure about ourselves when making decisions." Jae said as he leaned his elbows on the counter, his face coming closer to Brian.

"Fine then." Brian said and crossed his arms as he gabbed the now payed packet and hid it.

"Yay! and just in time my shift ended. Lezzgetit!" Jae said looking at the clock behind him

"Wait before we go to your house, I gotta drop this at my home." Brian said motioning the condom packet in his pocket

"Oh yeah, right right" Jae said, so now the two are walking in comfortable silence until they reached Brian's home. He knocked on the door and Jisung opened it.

"Thanks hyung! Oh who's this?" Jisung said as Brian gave him the condom. Damn how is this kid not embarrassed. Jisung pointed at Jae who is behind the fence and waved at his sibling.

"Shut up Han just be with your boyfriend, I'll be going now." Brian said and turned back.

 

Jae was waiting behind the fence looking at Brian. They then began to walk again but this time Brian feels a bit awkward.

"OOf I don't know what's much worse, your sibling getting sum or your sibling letting you leave the comfort of your own home." Jae said and laughed followed by Brian, who couldn't stop keeping himself silent.

"Both." Brian answered and they both laughed again. Then they reached a pretty decent blue house. Jae walked up and opened the door of the fence and let Brian in. Then Jae unlocked the door and stood aside for Brian to enter.

"Welp here we are! Make yourself comfortable and I'll just take a bath." Jae said pointing at a door with a chicken little picture and the other room has a snake emoji. Jae grabbed some clothes from his room of course and left Brian to wander around.

"Uhh Jae there is only one bed. Do you and Wonpil sleep in one bed?" Brian said as he finally entered Jae's room, he went to check the other room but there was only a bed frame, no mattress.

"WHAT FUCK NO!" Jae shouted as he came out of the shower, with clothes of course.

"Where'd it go?" Brian asked Jae as he stopped himself from laughing at Jae's reaction

"ahh shit I forgot Wonpil cleaned the other mattress of the other bed because he spilled A WHOLE ASS BOTTLE OF COKE ON IT." Jae said emphasizing the last few words

"This is so embarrassing but do you mind sleeping in one bed?" Jae said as he finger-combed his semi-wet hair

".....K then" Brian said and entered the room first and picked the edge. Brian was surprised to see that Jae had a queen sized bed, what does he even do with the leftover space. He heard Jae's foot steps entering the room and felt the space beside him dip. Minutes later he felt arms around his torso and he felt hot and his heart pumped faster.

"Actually this is pretty comfortable." Jae said 

"Uhhh space?" Brian managed to say

"Oops yeah sorry." Jae said and removed his arms, Brian would be lying if he suddenly missed Jae's warmth

"I have a question have you ever fucked someone?"Jae suddenly asked looking up at the ceiling

"no, do you want to?" Brian asked him back

"bro, I'm just sayin." Jae said, he was clearly nervous of what's gonna happen next

"well you're very pretty under the moonlight. Can I court you?" Jae faced Brian who was already looking at him

"How are you sure I'd say yes?" Brian said and smirked

"Your heartbeat says it all" Jae said and put his hand on Brian's chest

"Fuck it just cuddle me please or shall we sing each other a lullaby?" Brian suggested and made grabby hands at Jae. And Jae thought it was really cute.

"Mkay" Jae said as he got close to Brian and hugged him. His head was on top of Brian, who is curled up against his chest.

 

~THE FOLLOWING DAY~

 

It was now Friday, Brian is with Dowoon right now and their classes have already ended, good thing he had morning classes on Fridays. After the eventful night yesterday, the two boys exchanged numbers and messaged each other every minute.

"Yo BriBri, meet up later at 4:50 in MyDay Cafe." Jae said as he walked towards Brian and Dowoon, beside Jae was Wonpil whose smile brightened upon seeing Dowoon.

"Ooh when did this happen hyung?" Dowoon asked and looked at Brian and Jae

"Just shut up, we are just starting to court each other." Brian said with a flushed face

"Oh I see I see. Hope you have a good relationship." Dowoon laughed followed by Wonpil

"Aww thanks Dowoonie" Jae said to Dowoon and grabbed Brian's hand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I suddenly thought the I loved you mv and Brian is the cashier there :) I wanted to change it but I want Jae to be a confident gay here.


	12. Hey I'm lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {rivals to lovers}
> 
> Brianna: if you don’t stop talking right now I’m literally going to kill you!
> 
> Jaeha: awwww I think you’re cute too, honey!
> 
> Brianna: What? What about me wanting to kill you makes you think i find you cute, you bitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, it's a female jaehyungparkian. Let's go lesbians!  
> If jaebri are girls my lesbian half would come out. [LMAO GOTTA STAY LOYAL TO MY QUEEN SEULGI]
> 
> the rest of Day6 members are also girls  
> [eldest to youngest]  
> Jaeha(Nickname: Jae)  
> Sunghae  
> Youngmi(Nickname: Brianna)  
> Wonah  
> Dohee

Youngmi works at this coffee shop along with Dohee, Wonah and her rival Jaeha. Youngmi didn't really know why she hated the older it's just the moment she walked in the shop to apply for the job she had a feeling that she should hate her. Wait not hate, it's too strong maybe dislike. Yeah that sounds much better. Or maybe she just didn't like that she started calling her 'Brianna', the name she wanted everyone to forget. Or maybe because she hates the way Jaeha does to her heart. Even if it's just simply smiling to a customer which wasn't meant for her.

"It's been the first few weeks Jaeha, you're already good at this! Have you worked as a waitress before?" Sunmi said as Jaeha bowed

"Hm? No I haven't eonnie" Jaeha said and fixed her glasses

"Oh puhlease being a waitress is so easy." Youngmi commented and scoffed

"Really Brianna? Can you handle serving a groups of 12 people, then a noisy group of girls then an large ass dog who likes to tackle people to the ground?" Sunmi said and Youngmi's mind became blank

"..."

"I thought so, now continue working." Sunmi said and went back to her office. She's a sweet manager....most of the time. Jaeha looked at Youngmi and they made eye contact, Jaeha then smiles. Youngmi could feel her heart go out of her chest.

"You should have kept your mouth eonnie" Dohee said as she mixed the cupcake batter

"Shut up Dohee it's all Jae's fault." Youngmi said and looked at the girl who was chatting up with some guy and his cousin, probably.

"It's fine eonnie let's just forget this. Don't mind her if you want." Dohee said as she put some batter on the cupcake tin that has cupcake liners.

"Also I advice you to stop sending glares at her. You make it too obvi." Dohee said and put some chocolate chips on top of the batter

"I don't like her. I DISlike her." Youngmi's glare was broken from Jae and looked at Dohee

"Fine do whatever you want eonnie." Dohee said and shrugged as she placed the cupcakes on the oven and set the timer

Yes, Youngmi kinda already knew she was falling for Jaeha. Sounds pretty cliché, right? There wasn't even a day wasted without them bickering. Jaeha being a smartass while Youngmi is trying to say her opinions.

 

Jaeha is an intelligent, funny and gorgeous(said by herself and Brianna silently agrees). She could joke around without being fired by Sunmi. Jaeha is just here to be friendly with other people but when Youngmi started disliking her, she just went with it cause the feeling is mutual. Their first impressions weren't really great. If Jaeha could remember she asked Brianna to lend her a helping hand but she just stared at her blankly. Whenever Jaeha enters the same area as Brianna, Brianna's eyes would darken.

As days, weeks, and months go by Jaeha noticed this small detail about Brianna. Whenever Jaeha would call Brianna 'BriBri', then flirt with her, and disturb her, a red blush would be seen from her cheeks and she would look side ways and stutter a "Stop it!". Now Jaeha's starting to think Brianna has a secret crush on her. She asked Wonah, her best friend that is sometimes a snake, and Dohee. The two girls thought about Jaeha's question and kinda agreed with her. Even Dohee agreed, Youngmi's other friend, "100%" she said because she may or may not have revealed Youngmi's past crushes.

A ring of the bell on the door was head. Jaeha was serving the order to table 13, while Wonah was handling the cash register and Brianna and Dohee along with Sunmi are baking the sweets. From Jaeha's peripheral vision she saw Brianna walking out of the kitchen

 

"Hey ladies~ did y'all miss me?" a familiar voice said, Youngmi looked at the door and saw her best girl friend Sunghae.

"Sunghae eonnie! you're here! The usual?" Wonah asked

"You know me too well." Sunghae said and looked at Youngmi's side

"Eonnie!" Youngmi said and hugged Sunghae

"Sunghae eonnie!"Dohee shouted from the kitchen

"Wassup?" Jaeha spoke up and received a smile and nod from Sunghae

"Hey Sunghae." Sunmi welcomed the girl

"Wow, didn't know that I was famous here." Sunghae said and everyone laughed

"Just pick a table and sit." Wonah said and Sunghae already went on her way to find a good place.

After a while Jae served Sunghae her order and then went back to do other business. Surprisingly the cafe wasn't as busy than yesterday. The vibe is comfortable, only the small chats of the customers could be heard, and soft chuckles from the couple in the corner.

"Girls! I have news! Sunghae come here too." Sunmi announced and Wonah placed a BRB sign on the counter

"What is it eonnie?" Dohee said and looked at the card Sunmi is holding

"I want us all to go camping! We'll be staying inside the woods in a cabin for 6 days." Sunmi said and all the girls cheered

"Wow! When will we go?" Wonah said

"I was thinking tomorrow cause I am pretty sure all of you are excited for this." Sunmi thought and looked at the 5 for approval

"What? Really?" Sunghae said with wide eyes

"Yes I am serious here" Sunmi said

"Aw yeah! I'm so excited!" Jaeha cheered

"Yeah I also very excited but please don't make me pair with this wooden stick." Youngmi said and pointed at Jaeha

"You callin' me a stick bitch? Just to let you know I don't wanna pair with a thicc ass bitch." Jaeha replied, already looking like she's prepared to verbally fight.

"At least I'm THICC and you're not." Youngmi snapped and the 4 girls were shocked. Not one of them have the guts to stop the two. The fire has already started.

"You asking for a fight?" Jaeha said and raised both of her arms

"Nah cuz I know that I'll beat you in the first few minutes." Youngmi said and glared

"Just stop, continue working." Sunmi finally said and the two broke contact

"It's all your fault." Youngmi said and pouted

"Me? Oh honey you started it." Jaeha said and smirked. Youngmi blushed a little.

"What did I say?" Sunmi asked

"Yes ma'am" the two said and bowed then went back to their work.

 

============================

 

The next day the 5 girls waited in front of the cafe for Sunmi. The a van pulled up and the windows went down to reveal Sunmi on the driver's seat. They put their bags in the back seats since they could only take up two rows of the seat in the van. In the back there were many food that were packed, looks like Sunmi brought a lot. Then Youngmi sat on the passenger's seat while the 4 sat behind. Sunghae and Jaeha in the first row and Wonah and a sleeping Dohee were in the second.

It's a long trip to get to their destination so the 5 did a carpool and sang whatever's on the radio. Then Jaeha made her phone connect to the bluetooth of the van because the songs on the radio is now bad. Youngmi kinda liked Jaeha's taste of music. 'Well more reasons on why I like her then' Youngmi thought but then she thinks it's impossible for Jaeha to like her because of their first impression.

When they arrived the cabin was pretty big. It had a chimney and it's raised up from the ground. They entered the cabin and placed their stuff on the floor and looked around. So far there aren't any broken logs and roofs. Youngmi checked a random room and saw Jaeha there looking out the window. Youngmi stared a while at her but came back to her senses and looked else where. Little did Youngmi know Jaeha has a knowing look on her face, what the younger didn't know was the window showed a little bit of Youngmi's reflection from Jaeha's back so the elder immediately saw her. After that all of the girls are now in the cozy living room. 

"Eonnie how do we plan the roommates?" Sunghae aked to Sunmi.

"How about we spread out, not far from here and the first and second person will become roommates then third and fourth and fifth and sixth. You all have your phones right?" Sunmi said as she went out followed by the other girls.

"Yes eonnie." Dohee said and prepared her self. She just din some running in place. Youngmi looked at Sunmi as if she was really serious, 'this is a bad way of picking roommates' she thought.

"Weird way of picking roommates but okay." Jae said and just shrugged.

"I will send a text in the group chat to signal that we can go back." Sunmi says and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Okay three, two, one and go!" Sunmi shouted and started running as the others followed but went in different places.

"Race yah there BriBri." Jae said before running 

"We aren't even going in the same place." Youngmi muttered but her legs actually followed Jae's trails.

 

Then after a while Youngmi stopped and panted. She looked around and saw Jaeha on a big boulder in the middle. She went closer and Jae turned her back and saw Youngmi. Jaeha gave her a smile, the younger girl thought that Jae looked more beautiful close up. Her blonde hair shining under the sun. Without thought Youngmi tangled her fingers on Jaeha's hair as her heart bloomed. Jae has this feeling on her chest as Youngmi stroked her hair. She sees her staring with some strands falling on her face. Youngmi's red hair looks great on her. 'This ism't the BriBri I knew, but I'd rather pick this than her other side.' Jae thought but then tha fingers are removed from her hair. Brianna stood up and looked at her as if waiting for Jae to get up. They then started walking back in silence. Until suddenly Jae was bored so she started  a conversation.

 

"Hey how will we get out of here? What if we don't get back? .....I think it's gonna rain soon. Damn i fucking hate this why is there no signal? Hey BriBri-" Jaeha stated talking a little too much and it made Brianna annoyed.

"if you don’t stop talking right now I’m literally going to kill you!" Brianna warned her and gave her a glare

"Awwww I think you’re cute too, honey!" Jaeha said and smirked

"What? What about me wanting to kill you makes you think i find you cute, you bitch?" Brianna said and crossed her arms.

"Well I have read, that when humans find someone or something very cute they cant handle it, which is why some people want to cuddle it or them to death!" Jaeha said and did that annoying smile.

"….?"

"I wasn’t sure about it cause you know… the internet says a lot of stuff but you’re the living proof!" Jaeha stated

"…. right I wanna kill you cause i have crush on you. Logical." Brianna blurted out

"Who said anything about a crush huh ?" Jaeha asked with a knowing look

"…shit" Brianna cursed and covered her mouth

"hmm?" Jaeha teased

"I-I can explain!" Brianna stuttered

"Shit we better get back. It's starting to drizzle." Jae said and covered her head

"I know miss obvi." Brianna says

"Let's just find our way out of here." Jae said as she started to lead

"It's your fault we're lost, if it weren't because of you being like 'HEY IMMA RACE YOU GOODBYE SLOWPOKE.' and you know that triggers me." Brianna commented

"Well if you weren't the one hating me in our first meeting all of this wouldn't happen." Jae said without thinking, she stopped and looked at Brianna. She had her head down

"Look, Brianna-" Jae tried to explain

"Don't call me that." Brianna said and the rain fell faster

"Just c'mon let's stop whatever's happening here. Let's not bicker again, it will only make us hate each other more." Jae said grabbing the younger girl's hand

"..."

 

They ran and finally saw light even if it's a bit foggy. Sunmi was outside holding an umbrella and a flashlight.

"Girls! There you were and you're all wet cmon get inside and get a warm bath." Sunmi said and ran to them hoding the umbrella up their heads. The three went inside and saw Sunghae cooking something in the kitchen. She looked at them with worry and she started heating up a kettle of water and took out two tea bags. Jaeha and Brianna separately took a shower since there are two bathrooms. Brianna came out of the shower wearing a sleeveless white top with a yellow stripe and shorts. Jaeha was then finished and she wore a yellow green hoodie and shorts also.

"You'll be rooming together." Wonah said from the living room where there is a warm fire place

"No!" Brianna said and Sunmi gave her a look

"Fineee" Brianna gave up and took her stuff to the last available room.

Yes it rained that morning but when noon came it was sunny so Sunghae thought of having a barbecue outside. All the girls agreed and had fun. They played music in the background(Thanks to Jae for bringing her speaker). Then they played Javelin throw but instead of a spear they used rocks and then played tag(Yes they are a bunch of children)

The night came by real quick, the girls wore their pajamas. Jaeha has piu piu on he pajamas, Sunmi's was floral, Sunghae has polka dots, Youngmi has musical notes, Wonah's just plain pink and Dohee is plain tan. Turns out Sunmi and Sunghae are roommates while Wonah and Dohee are also roommates so it leaves Brianna and Jaeha to room together. They went to their rooms and turned the lights off.

In Jaeha and Youngmi's room, rustling of sheets could be heard from the bed beside Brianna's.

"Hey Jae why're you still awake?" Brianna asked the elder as she turned to face her. She was met with Jae just beside her which made Brianna almost roll off the bed but luckily Jae caught her. Brianna felt her face heat up and gently pushed Jaeha away to leave some space between them. She looked at Jaeha's face with the moonlight shining on one side and no glasses.

"Hmmm you haven't answered my question regarding the fact that I think you like me." Jaeha said and poked Brianna's nose

"No I don't." Brianna lied

"Your heart says otherwise." Jaeha said as Brianna just realized Jae's hand on her upper chest right on the heart.

"What are you doing-" Brianna said

"Shh. Let me just do this." Jae then pressed her lips on Brianna's soft ones. The kiss lasted for 15 seconds and Jaeha put her hands on Youngmi's hips

"You fine now babe?" Jaeha teased and Brianna smiled

"Shut up." She said

"You're doing that face again." Jaeha pointed out

"What face?" Brianna looked at her with a confused look

"Never mind" Jaeha said and kissed Brianna's head

"I love you BriBri" Jaeha mumbled

"I love you too Jaeha unnie." Brianna says it back and they slept like that. In each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dAMN this is the longest one I've written so far. ALSO I LUV ME SOME SOFT LES SCENARIOS CUZ I-   
> I sometimes daydream about someone hugging me cuz I am lonely. *I need somebody by Day6 starts playing*


	13. 1,2,3 is this working?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae brings his boyfriend, Brian, to his broadcast office and requests him to sing to the listeners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty addicted to One Republic's Stop and Stare so exoect it in the story. I LOOOVE YOUNG K'S VOICE MYKAY!

"Hello everyone! This is your flower child Jae" Jae greeted the listeners

"And your main man Bernard with Jae's boyfriend on LateNightRadio." Bernard said and they clapped

"Hi this is Younghyun or Brian. Which ever you all would like." Younghyun introduced himself and the two clapped again

"This might seem like a joke but Jae really has a boyfriend! Turns out for the past 7 months Jae has been dating someone and that is Younghyun. Please send them support! Guys be open-minded, love is love." Bernard said

Jae looked at Brian and smiled sweetly at him. Brian of course retuned the smile.

"Okay so for today we will be answering some questions from you guys on twitter. Remember we are live right now and you could immediately send in your questions. " Jae explained

"Let's go go go" The three said and laughed

"Iluvchicken asked: Jae when will you release 'Free Hotcakes' with Amber?" Bernard mentioned the user and the question.

"That my friend will be coming soon....Nah I'm just joking." Jae and laughed. He was the only one who laughed because Free Hotcakes is an inside joke with his mutual Amber.

"Ooh a question for Younghyun." Jae said

"Crazy4U asked: Brian what's it like to be in a relationship with Jae?" Bernard read and he and Jae turned to the said boy

"Jae's nice to be with. Although you may see him joke around and be savage all the time, he can be very wise, mature and a caring boyfriend." Younghyun answered

"Wow well said Brian." Bernardo said

"You don't know how much I love you more because of that." Jae confessed and comments started to blow up.

_'Oh my god new otp!!'_

_'guys think of a shipname'_

_'aww they cute~'_

"Jae stop being sappy, let's continue on with the questions." Bernardo complained and continued on answering almost every question they could answer.

[Off Air][Long commercial break]

"You did great BriBri." Jae said as he let down his headphones

"Thanks love." Younghyun said and the eldest blushed at the petname. He then began to read the script and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh why does it say that I would sing here?" Younghyun askd Jae 

"Oops forgot to tell you that. You were supposed to sing for the listeners, every guest here sings. Do you want me to remove it?" Jae said as he just finished drinking some water

"No it's fine. Do you have a guitar though?" Younghyun asked and looked everywhere.

"Yes I do, wait here." Jae said and stood up. He went to the staff noonas and asked them to get his guitar.

Minutes later Bernardo got back with some coffee and the staff came just in time with the guitar.

"There you go! What will you sing?" Jae said as he gave it to Youngyun

"Hmm maybe Stop and Stare by One Republic?" Younghyun said

"That's great. Let's go were about to air again." Jae said and the red light lit up.

[On Air]

"And we are back! after those commercials. I hope you didn't leave the station yet because my boyfriend will now be performing 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic." Jae said to the microphone.

Youghyun then started stumming the melody of the intro.

"This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us

It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust

I've got my heart set on anywhere but here

I'm staring down myself, counting up the years" Younghyun sang. Jae gave a amazed face while Bernardo swayed his head to the music.

"Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, can you see what I see?" Younhyun sang the chorus and Jae started jamming to it.

Then the song ended with Younghyun's voice turning a bit raspy which sounds sexy to Jae. After that the two clapped and Brian and he just thanked them

"Wooo that cover was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!" Jae commented

"Oohh comments are blowing up again." Bernard said scrolling through the computer.

_'Dang he's got TALENT'_

_'Jaee do a duet with your bf!'_

_'I loved the cover. I wish I recored it!'_

_'Yess omg stop and stare by one republic AHHHHH'_

"Yeah glad to hear you guys liked it~" Younghyun said

"Mkay for the next segment we will now be doing TMIs so please be prepared!" Bernard announced and started explaining on how they will play a game.

[Done broadcasting]

"How was the broadcast?" Jae asked Younghyun. After that broadcast they bid goodbye to Bernardo who will stay there with Eric Nam now. The couple drove to the nearest ice cream store cause Jae was craving. "Fuck lactose intolerant!"- Jae

"It's fun! It's also nice to see what my boyfriend does in his work." Younghyun said

"Hey what about next week I'll go to your work?" Jae suggested

"Sounds like a great plan." Younghyun's eyes lit up. After eating their ice creams they went home and cuddled for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Leave any comments or reactions if you want!


End file.
